


Keep Driving till we fall off the earth and finally breath

by bigsweatersandcuddleweather



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Elounor, Multi, Roadtrip, Sophiam, sort of, zerrie, zerrie is fake in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsweatersandcuddleweather/pseuds/bigsweatersandcuddleweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times Zayn was there for the lads and the one time he doesn't know how to ask them to be there for him, but they're there anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Driving till we fall off the earth and finally breath

"This fucking sucks." Louis grumbled, glaring at the suitcases lining the bed in their London house, watching three of his lovers pack to split up.

"I know love, it’s not fair." Harry said, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Not fair? It’s far from that. It’s absolutely fucking ridiculous. Liam has to go to Paris with Sophia." His lips turned in disgust at the girls name.

"Niall has to go all the way to fucking Austrailia and we can’t even see him till his birthday. Harry you have to go all the way to L.A and I’m stuck here, can’t even go home and see my family." He sighed, falling back on the bed.

"Atleast Zayn is lucky, he can go home." He murmured once again, pressing close to Harry’s side as the taller boy comforted him.

"Yeah, but then again, Zayn’s thing is hiding out. It would be kind of weird if people randomly saw him around." Liam said, packing both his and Zayn’s bag, since said boy was downstairs, slipping away quietly.

"Ofcourse. He’s Mr. Mysterious." Niall said with a snort, knowing that Zayn was the opposite of the tough, mean aloof bastard that the tabloids made him out to me. He was soft and quiet, constantly touching one of the lads or cuddling with them, trying to be sly about it but they knew, their arms immediately going around his slim shoulders as he smiled into the crease that connected their necks to their collars.

"Fuck off Niall. I am so mysterious. Bet you can’t guess where I just was right now." Zayn pronounced, creeping into the room so that they all did a double take when his voice sounded.

"In the kitchen, stealing my sandwich. And I would be really angry about that but you haven’t eaten since yesterday morning so it’s okay." Niall said, giving Zayn a raised eyebrow as the smaller boy just shrugged.

"Yesterday morning? You haven’t eaten since yesterday morning?" Harry asked, turning to his lover sternly. Zayn shrugged again, avoiding Harry’s eyes. Out of all of the boys Harry was the one who was constantly going at Zayn about his weight, making sure that he was always eating, and packing his plate all of the time until he felt like blowing chunks. Next would be Louis but where Harry coddled him Louis threatened him with itching powder on his balls and nair in his shampoo.

" ‘S nothin Harreh. Just wasn’t hungry." Zayn mumbled, biting on his swollen bottom lip in worry until harry sighed, walking forward to wrap his long lanky arms around the narrow waist, one hand reaching up to thumb at the bottom lip until Zayn pulled his upper teeth away.

"It’s okay. But you need to make sure that you eat while we’re gone. I’m serious Zee. I know you space out and forget but that’s dangerous, alright?" he asked, speaking to Zayn as if he was a child, but Zayn bared it, nodding along until Harry kissed him gently, then once again and again until he smiled at the silliness.

"Hey, what about the guy whose been packing you bag for you?" Liam asked, pouting until Zayn reachd over and kissed him hard, his slick tongue running along Liam’s bottom lip.

"You would do that even if I didn’t kiss you. Because I am complete shit at packing and you don’t want me to get mobbed shopping and then wear Danny and Ant’s stuff because I’m not with them. I bet you didn’t even pack any of my clothes, am I right?" he asked. Liam shrugged, not confirming what was true. No need to give Zayn the satisfaction.

"And Louis, I know it’s not fair love. It’s really not fair because I know that you miss your mum and your sisters and I would trade with you if I could. But call me, if you need me, alright? All of you guys. If you need me at all then just ring me. No matter what time." he said sternly, becoming serious as he looked at all of them. They all nodded and gathered in one of their traditional group higs, this one more intimate as they held on for nearly a minute, trying to memorize the feeling of being held with each other, even though a few weeks didn’t sound that long it felt like a nightmare, when they weren’t with each other.

Zayn knew that they would say okay just to placate him and bare through their weeks until they could be with each other again. 

 

Which is why he wasn’t expecting his phone to ring at three in the morning, sending him scrambling at the loud sound before realizing exactly what it was.

"Hello?" He murmured softly, rubbing his eyes languidly

"Z-zayn?" The voice croaked, breaking on the desperate one word that definetly got Zayn’s attention.

"Harreh? What’s wrong babe?" He asked, sitting up.

"Mm, don’t like it here. Just got mobbed." There were a few sniffles in that sentence, obviously trying to hold it together.

"Oh Haz, what happened?" He asked, sliding out of bed to pull on a pair of jeans and a random shirt, tugging on his hoodie and shoes, grabbing his bag and heading downstairs, knowing what he needed to do as soon as he heard Harry’s distraught sniffles. Harry was strong, keeping positive through everything that the fans and media put him through. This must’ve really shaken him if he was calling for help.

“Just went out for a walk. It was nice and quiet. Nobody was outside. Then one girl came, started screaming. More of them came. And then more. And more. Couldn’t…couldn’t get out. Couldnt see, couldn’t breathe.” His voice was getting faster, a little sob at the end hurting Zayn’s heart.

"It’s okay babe. Everything is alright. Where are you right now?" Tiptoeing quietly downstairs he felt bad as he left a note, telling his mum there was an emergency, before sneaking out of the house, heading toward the subway station.

"In bed. Police came and got me out. Modest wants me to go out with some guy today, walk around and get papped. I don’t want to Zayn. I just want you guys right now."

"I know. I know babe. It’s okay. Soon, all of us will see each other and we’ll celebrate Niall’s birthday and get piss drunk. How does that sound?"

"Good, but birthday sex sounds even better." Zayn chucked, shaking his head slightly as the late night rain pelted his skin.

"Well get to that. How are you going to do that if you’re piss drunk Haz babe?" he asked, glancing around for cars before crossing the deserted road.

"You say it as if I haven’t done it already. Remember that night in Belfast where w snuck out and to the club, and then the bathroom-"

"Oh my god Harry. Don’t bring that up." he whined, feeling proud despite his recollections of that hazy night with too many peach schnapps that led to Harry pinning him to the bathroom wall, a hand over his mouth and trying to keep quiet as people came and went.

"You loved it." Harry retorted, sounding considerably better, perking up slightly.

"We are never going to mention that night…ever again. Right Haz?" Zayn asked, shaking his head when he finally got into town, heading straight into toward the train station.

"Why not? It was a good night." Harry whined, the line getting quieter as voices talked in the background.

"Because then I wont do it again. And you don’t want that…do you?" Zayn asked, softly, walking into the clean cavernous building that was the central of their metro.

"No, I want it. As soon as I see you. I wont talk about that time as long as you promise that we can do it again."

"Promise Harreh. Now go to bed, you sound exhausted, and get some sleep. Don’t worry about going out with whoever management wants. I’ll take care of it." he hummed, buying a pass and swiping himself through, getting on the metro heading straight for the airport, plugging in his headset so that he could book a ticket as well as talk to his lover.

"They’re going to be mad though." Harry said softly, the rustling indicating that he was probably in bed.

"I’ll take care of it. Don’t fret love. Just close your eyes and I’ll sing a bit, yeah?" Zayn reassured.

"Please." Harry breathed out, a breath he had been holding since he had picked up the phone. Zayn was happy to oblige, softly wording a song that Harry had sung himself.

_Now you were standing there_  
 _right in front of me I hold on,_  
 _it’s getting harder to breathe_

_All of a sudden these lights are blinding me_  
 _I never noticed how bright they would be_

_I saw in the corner there is a photograph_  
 _No doubt in my mind it’s a picture of you_  
 _It lies there alone in its bed of broken glass_  
 _This bed was never made for two_

He got through the whole song twice before soft snores came through the receiver, instead of sniffly words. Smiling to himself he hung up, content in the fact that by the time Harry woke up he would be there. Instead he pulled up another contact, intent on giving these assholes hell. 

 

Creeping quietly into the hotel room that the concierge directed him to he set his bag to the side, barely taking any notice to the elaborate surroundings as he went straight to the

"Harry? Hazza? Open your eyes babe." Zayn crouched over his sleeping boyfriend, one hand supporting his fatigue tinged body as the jetlag threatened to make him cave. Harry gave a muffled groan, fidgeting slightly.

Instinctively he reached out, until his long arms touched skin and dragged Zayn down onto the bed beside him, clinging to him like an octopus. Zayn chuckled, wiggling until Harry’s arms shifted from his waist to around his neck, face tucked into the crook of his long neck. He wrapped his own inked limbs around his waist, tossing one leg over his waist and drawing the covers over them both.

"I was hoping for a a more excited reaction then that but it’s okay. We’ll have a more passionate reunion when you wake up." he whispered to his unconscious lover, pressing a kiss to his chin before breathing a sigh of relief, rejoicing in the feel of being close to one of the boys he loved. It wasn’t as good as being with all five of them, but it was better then being alone. He didn’t remember nodding off, falling asleep but apparently he did, because when he woke up it was light out, the curtains drawn back, sunlight filtering through the gauze material still hanging over the window panes straight into his face.

Blinking blearily he turned over, mind flitting to remember how he ended up in a hotel bedroom when his eyes caught sight of tan legs, following the trail to the edge of black shorts that ended at his waist and he eyes the tan muscled chest before meeting eyes with Harry, who was watching him with a soft adoring look.

"I thought I was dreaming when I woke up and found Adonis cuddled up under my arm." Harry said, reaching over and running his large hands through Zayn’s hair, and god if that didn’t feel amazing.

"Not Adonis. Zayn. And wouldn’t have been cuddled with you if you hadn’t grabbed me and smothered me like an oversized teddy bear." he mumbled,turning over until his face was pressed against Harry’s covered thigh, humming as the big hand went back into his hair.

"What are you doing here Zayn?" Harry asked softly, tugging on the hair to make sure the dark haired boy hadn’t fallen asleep.

"I was supposed to be comforting you, but I kind of fell asleep. You didn’t actually think that I would leave you here? When you sounded so upset?" Zayn asked, throwing an arm across Harry’s thighs and looking up at him, with a softly veiled exasperated affection, as if Harry should have known that already.

"Yes, I did. Well, no but I didn’t expect you to fly all the way to the States. You hate flying, with a passion."

"Yeah, but you needed me. Fuck that passion. I love you more then I hate flying." he sat up, throwing his arms around Harry who gave a contented sigh, clutching Zayn close to him, burying his head in the tan neck.

"Okay. Don’t get crazy Harry. You still have to go and get breakfast." Zayn muttered, but he held on to Harry until his younger boyfriend loosened up, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Three years and you still can’t remember that there’s such a thing as room service. What are we going to do with you?" Harry asked, feigning exasperation but inside he was giddy. He wasn’t alone. There was someone he loved to bits here with him, looking out for him and stop the stress.

"Love me, what else?" Zayn said with a cheeky wink, rolling out of bed and toward the shower, after nicking some of Harry’s clothes from his open suitcase. When he came out of the shower Harry was still in bed, holding out his arms with a frown on his face, begging for a cuddle that Zayn gladly gave into, forgoing breakfast for a few hours in exchange for bad sitcoms and the warmth from each others arms.

He spent a total of three days in L.A, staying mostly hidden in the hotel while Harry was told to go out once in a while, to a random club or out to the park, coming crawling back into the bed to spend the night with Zayn, or sometimes dragging him out for a midnight walk in Central Park. But they spent the nights in each others arms, perfectly content in sleeping the day away as well.

"Do you really have to go?" Harry whined, watching as Zayn went through harry’s suitcase, nicking all of his favorite sweaters that smelled like Harry, and leaving his clothes as Harry promised to have them washed.

"Hazza." Zayn said softly, looking at Harry’s downtrodden face and feeling a stab in his gut.

"I Know. You would stay if you could. I just…I hate this. I just want to spend some times with my boyfriends and hug and kiss them, if not in public then at home. Why aren’t I allowed?" he asked, sniffling, curls hanging limp as he stuck his hands in the red sweater that Zayn had discarded, fitting him well where it hung off Zayn in billowing layers.

"Hazza. It will be okay. Things are bad now but they will be okay one day, maybe not now or soon. But they will be one day. Until then you can always talk to me, alright?" he said seriously, hands tightening at the back of Harry’s neck as he stared into those green eyes that seemed to be fighting back floods of tears as he nodded. Zayn smiled, kissing him, once on his forehead, once over each eye, twice on his nose and a long sweet one on his lips until he smiled and looked up at Zayn with those eyes that shined with a happiness that didn’t have an ounce of pain in them.

"Okay, okay babe. Give Louis my love. Have a safe flight." he stood aside as Zayn stepped into his shoes, reaching over to pull Zayn’s hood up and kiss his forehead affectionately. harry walked him to the elevator and downstairs, tugging his bag as they walked side by side.

"I’ll miss you." Harry said, giving him one last long hug, reluctant to let go.

"I know. I’ll miss you too love. But it’s not that much longer."

"I’ll be waiting on that birthday fun." Harry’s farewell was a cheeky pinch on the bum, laughing at Zayn’s reproaching. Zayn just grinned, blowing him a sly kiss before heading into the car, heading to the airport that would take him to Glasgow, hopefully just in time to catch Louis at his game. 

 

Sidling through the crowds he smiled as some of the girls noticed his presence, their screams escalating as he smiled weakly, waving in their direction. He noticed Eleanor standing off to one side, mostly hidden but he could make out Louis’s twin sisters by her side, looking a bit sullen. He stuck two fingers in his mouth, blowing hard until they looked, smiling brightly as soon as they caught his eye, tugging on Eleanor’s arm and gesturing to him, chattering excitedly El looked up and gave him a dimpled smile, nodding at the girls and they made their way over to him.

"Hello Zayn." Phoebe said, reaching out to hug him. He grinned, pulling her in for a hug, along with Daisy who had merely waved.

"Hi girls. Hello El. How are you?" he asked, reaching out to kiss the tall girl’s cheek.

"I’m alright. Brought the girls out to see their brother, they were missing him, since he couldn’t come home." she said with a sad little shrug. He smiled at her, keeping one arm around each girl as he ushered them to the seats near him. He liked Eleanor. Even though Louis talked about her like she had the plague, El was sweet, and she understood and participated in the beard game willingly, putting up with Louis’s double sided comments and the fans all for their sake.

“Come on. Look, there he is!” Phoebe jumped on top of her chair, cheering at the top of her lungs as her brother came out onto the field, the 1D standing proud on the back of his green and white uniform. Daisy and Eleanor stood up as well, cheering for him and Zayn did so from the safety of his seat, catching the sounds coming from the crowds, none of them deciding to be a bit quieter as they booed and hissed as his star player came out on the field, screaming their disapproval each time he went closer to the ball. He growled to himself, seeing the way Louis’s confidence was slowly slipping away, the uncertainty plain in the way his fingers ran through his hair and he played with the ends of his shirt.

“Get off the pitch ye pansy. Let the real players get on with the game.” Someone behind him shouted, making him tense up.

“Can’t sing for shit and can’t play for shit. Just go back to yer homewrecking mum.” His breath caught in his throat as he heard that comment, eyes immediately going to the twins who were shrinking back in their seats and Eleanor who was shaking her head, obviously as mad as him.

“Come on girls. Let’s get away from these assholes who can’t get their lazy arses off their seats and do half of the stuff Louis has. Pricks, the lot of them. Don’t mind anything they say.” He stood, inflamed, not even bothering to muffle his words as he ushered the girls to different seats further down. He didn’t mind the excited whispers around him, glad to be away from the haters before he did something stupid like knock their teeth out.

“Hey, Zayn. Don’t get worked up. Just forget assholes like that. They’re not worth your anger.” Eleanor sat in the seat beside him; put a hand on his shoulder, looking concerned. He nodded, taking deep breaths and focusing on his fringed lover, cheering like mad whenever he got the ball, chanting his name and making up for all the booes that came from the stands. He thinks that maybe Louis heard him because he seemed to play that much harder, smiling proud whenever he got a goal, pointing in their direction. The fans would think it was at Eleanor but that loving smile told him it was for him. It was halfway through when it happened, happening so fast and so slow that he didn’t know what the hell happened until he saw Louis lying on the floor, clutching at his leg, his face in pure agony. His blood ran cold and burning hot at the same time, ready to knock out the bastards that shoulder checked him and needing to make sure he was okay.

“Louis!” the twins got up, looking ready to run down there if Eleanor hadn’t grabbed them, pulling them close to her, looking at Zayn for help.

“It’s okay girls. It’s okay. Look, he’s getting up now.” He said, pointing at the pitch where Louis was staggering to his feet, pushing his hair back as his attacker pulled him in for a hug, trying to make up for playing the game. Louis accepted graciously, limping off field, pacing slightly. Zayn knew he wasn’t okay. He knew he wasn’t.

“Eleanor I’m gonna check on him. Are you gonna be okay?” he asked, glancing at the brunette who looked like she was getting ready to leave as well.

“It’s getting hectic here. I’m going to take them to get something to eat then we’ll meet up with you two later, okay?” he nodded, taking two steps at a time as he hurtled toward where Louis was bent over, wincing as he threw up, bile spilling over his hand before falling onto his, knees. Shoving aside all the cheering spectators he jumped over the railing, landing four or five feet to the ground, not even bothered as he sprinted over to Louis’s huddled figure.

“Lou, come on Louis. Let’s get you to a hospital.” He said, as the coaches were jogging over as well.

“Zayn. Zee it hurts too much. I just threw up and people are gonna laugh at me forever. I’m so embarrassed.” His teary blue eyes looked into Zayn’s brown ones, pain and shame written all over them.

“Fuck them Louis. Fuck it right now. Let’s get you to the hospital and checked out to make sure you didn’t break anything.” He stepped aside and tried to help Louis but he wrenched his arm out of Zayn’s grip, standing on his own. The cheers in the stands overtook the boos as people stood, clapping as he waved at them, the applause thundering. He managed to walk on his own until they reached the doors of the locker room where he promptly collapsed to his knees, Zayn’s arm scrambling to catch him.

Zayn was all skin and bones, scrawny and lithe where Louis was toned and curvy but he managed to pull Louis against his side, helping him across the door and to the medical office where a paramedic was waiting. He sat at Louis’s side, holding his hand as the medic poked and prodded, nodding and asking Louis questions when needed.

“Well son, you were very lucky. You’re going to be extremely sore and achey for the next few days but other than some bruises you should be fine and up in a few days. Just make sure that he ices that knee every say as he can. Maybe every other half hour.” Zayn nodded, shaking hands as the young medic left. Louis wouldn’t look at him, turning onto his side away from his tan boyfriend. Zayn sighed, suddenly feeling the weight of all his traveling and sleepless nights.

“Louis.” He didn’t answer.

“Lou. Lou-Lou. Don’t ignore me. Talk to me.” He tried again, but still no answer. Making up his mind he took a seat in a chair, his whole body turned to face Louis waiting patiently. Louis only lasted five minutes before he sighed, turning to Zayn with a glare.

“What?” he snapped.

“Hi.”

“Not funny Zayn.”

“I wasn’t trying to be. Just waiting for you to finish sulking so that I can take you home.” He said, ushering along Louis’s tantrum, knowing that Louis was close to bursting.

“Then fucking leave. Nobody told you to be here. I didn’t want you here. Go back to your cave and stay a recluse. I don’t need you here.” He growled, arms crossing over his chest.

“Okay.” Staying exactly where he was seated.

“Zayn. Get the fuck out. Take a fucking hint. Leave me alone.” His voice cracked slightly on the last word.

“No. Go get dressed and we’ll take about this at the hotel.” He said, sitting back and trying to ignore the string of rants and curses that Louis was hurling at him, telling himself that he didn’t mean it. Eventually he ran out of steam and obediently pulled a sweater on over his jersey, reaching out for Zayn the minute that he was upright, clinging to his shoulders.

“Sorry. Sorry.” He mumbled, mumbling apologies into Zayn’s soft tan comforting scent.

“I know. Come on. Your sisters are here and they miss you. Let’s get you back to the hotel and cleaned up and then we’ll talk later. And there’s a surprise going to be waiting for you. You need to look nice and not like shit.” He said, laughing when Louis slapped him in the back of the head.

“No. I just want to sleep for a really long time.” Was Louis’s muffled response, letting Zayn lead them out the door and toward the back door. They were bombarded by fans who were screaming Louis’s name, clamoring for autographs, and some hecklers who made it a point to leave the game and make Louis feel even more like shit.

“Way to lose the game Tomlinson.”

“Lost his guts before he even lost the game.”

"Told ye, he was a fucking pansy.”

“Him and his gay boyband, look at that one, fucking terrorist.” Louis immediately froze up, eyes scaning the crowds for that specific heckler.

“Louis, it’s not worth it. Forget it.” He mumbled, trying to push him along.

“All of them are fucking disgusting. Louis probably gets it from his mum, the homewrecking bitch that she is.”

“Why don’t you shut your fucking big trap. It makes you feel real big picking on us, don’t it? Fucking jackass.” He growled, turning to the heckler. Thanking god that he had ushered Louis into the car so he didn’t hear the last comment.

“What are you gonna do about it, gonna blow me up? Is that what you teach your little fags? How to blow them up? All of you are better off dead then actually alive. Especially that faggot.” Pointing at Louis who was trying to get back out. Zayn saw nothing but he knew. He could feel it as he surged forward, his fist connecting with a pointed downturned nose, feeling it crack in satisfaction. He knew what he was doing as his fists continued to beat down on the man, not caring who was seeing or what people were saying.

“Zayn no!” someone was grabbing him around the waist, practically throwing him onto the floor of the car before the door shut.

“Zayn Jawaad Malik why the fuck would you do that?” Louis asked, exasperated and worried, bending down to Zayn’s level although it brought a wince to his face. Zayn didn’t answer, just pulling him in for a hug despite his sore ribs and aching jaw, hugging him tight.

“Don’t you dare believe a damn word those assholes say. I took a beating to defend your honor. If you believe them I’m throwing you out the car, got it?” he said. Louis chuckled, despite his pain and annoyance at Zayn.

“Yeah. Yeah okay. I wont. I know I’m a bloody good singer. And I’ve got one of the best boyfriends in the world.”

“Damn right. That Niall is one amazing guy.” Making Louis laugh genuinely this time.

“Now come here Muhammad Ali. I swear to god if you do something that stupid ever again I’m gonna lock Liam in a closet. He’s turning you onto this. Doesn’t he know that my baby is very impressionable?” Louis pretended to coo, attempting to pinch Zayn’s cheeks but stopping when he wince.

“We’re a right pair right now aren’t we? You’ve got a fucked knee and I just bruised the money maker.” Referring to his face.

“Yeah, but we’re still the best out of all the boys.” Louis said putting an arm around Zayn’s shoulder and pushing his face into his neck. Saying his thank you by way of small kisses on soft skin. Zayn didn’t need a dictionary to know Louis by now so he just kept his arms around Louis’s back as they drove on the floor of the range rover.

 

"Can you guys hear us?" Zayn called, adjusting the camera settings until they all nodded, grimacing at his bruised face.

"I want to ask what happened but I’ve seen the videos."

"Yeah, and I blame you Liam Payne. You’re the one who got him hooked on this boxing shit." Louis hissed, flipping him the bird in mock exasperation.

"Oi, I’m a grown man who can make decisions for himself, thank you very much." Zayn huffed, batting away Louis’s fingers that kept poking at his bruises.

"Yeah, and your shit at doing that too. Hence why I blame Liam. He’s the one who should know better."

"Well it’s either he learns to defend himself or he could get hurt. I’d rather him learn to defend himself."

"He doesn’t need to. Since he’ll have us with him all the time. We’ll protect you Zaynie." Harry said, grinning snisterly as Zayn groaned, falling back on the bed.

"I hate you all." he grumbled, turning over when Louis’s fingers tried to attack his sides now.

"No you don’t. You love us."

"I tolerate you. For my amusement. And you are not amusing right now." he whined, wincing as Louis’s knee dug into one of the bruises on his ribs.

 "Well that’s what you get for practically tackling that man."

"But he deserved it." Niall said in defense of Louis’s accusations.

"Doesn’t matter if he deserved it-"

"Oh pipe down Lou. Stop getting all daddy n us." Liam said with an ironic mischievous grin, the roles having turned, making the other three laugh uproaringly at their remarks. It wasn’t a long conversation, their time differences making it hard to keep up as it got late for some of them. Zayn glanced at his watch, saying his goodbyes for both of them before ushering Louis out of the room, both of them dressed appropriately to go out.

"What is this about Malik? Are you sure that you want to go out like this?" Louis fringe was slicked back so Zayn was able to see his face, the drawn eyebrows as he reached out to touch Zayn’s injured face, fingers skimming the darkening bruise on his brow.

"I’m fine Louis. I know what I’m doing. He bowed his head as he heard the clicking of cameras, relieved when Louis stepped closer to him shielding his bad side from the cameras. He was relieved when they finally got to the restaurant, opening the door for Louis to step in, and watching as his jaw dropped, screams of surprise ringing through the door.

"Mum? Fizzy? Lottie? What are all you guys doing here?" he asked, giving them all hugs, still shell shocked. Zayn watched from the door as he held him mum for the longest time, so tight that she might have trouble breathing but she held him just as time.

"Zayn called us and told us that you needed us. Got us on the first train here. Are you alright Lou? What did the doctors say?" his mum asked, looking ready to pull his pants up and inspect the damage.

"Mum I’m fine. I need to stay off it for the next week but that’s it. I’m just so shocked to see you here. I’ve missed you all. Oh come here Fizzy. You’re not to mature to hug your big brother." Louis teased,getting a group hug from the four girls that clamored around him.

"Hello Zayn. How are you?" Lou’s mum came forward, grasping him in a hug as well.

" ‘M fine. How are you Johanna?" he asked, grinning at the smaller woman who made him feel a bit nervous. She was loud and in your face, but in the nicest way.

"The bruise on your face begs to differ. Thank you Zayn. For helping him on the field and out with those…people." the last word dripping with disdain.

" ‘Course. That’s why I’m here." he said, smiling as she rubbed his arm affectionately.

"You’re here because you care about him. And he’s very lucky to have you. All of the lads are lucky to have you." he blushed, thankful of his phone ringing as a distraction from her affections.

"What’s wrong? Who is it?" her face became worried as his face fell and turned ashen at the caller i.d.

"The devil. Gotta face management sooner or later for the fight but I was kind of hoping for later." "DO you want me to talk to them? she asked, putting a hand on his upperarm.

"No, I think that I probably need to go though. Tell Louis I’m sorry and give him my love. It was really nice to see you again Jo."

"Same here love. Don’t be a stranger. And be safe." he nodded ,giving her one last hug, his eyes traveling around the room, looking for the familiar face and he saw him, laughing raucously, content and relaxed surrounded by people he loved. He turned, the image of Louis’s cheeky smile keeping him going, puling out his phone and ready to face his demise.

 

 

The planes steadying tires touched the ground, giving the slightest bounce that jarred Zayn from the jetlag stupor that had him bending over a random book, trying to immerse himself in it, waiting for the moment when he could be back on familiar ground, back home in England. Management hadn’t been pleased, more like pissed and ready to chop of his head, ordering him back to the U.K and Bradford, where he would hide away and not cause them any more trouble. Until they could figure out what the do with him. Not that he minded. He couldn’t wait to get home and sleep.

Once he was safely out of the plane and waiting for his suitcase he reached for his phone, seeing that he had a missed call and a voicemail from an unfamiliar number.

"Um, Zayn? This is Sophia, um Liam’s girlfriend? Anyway I just called because….well Liam is pissed. Like…really really pissed. And he kept saying all of your names and you were the last person he called and…I know your at home but I think that he really needs you. Just…give me a call back? okay, bye." Bags forgotten he redialed the number, pressing the receiver to his ear as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sophia? It’s Zayn. What’s going on with Liam?" He asked immediately, glancing around the deserted area.

"Thank god you called. He’s…he’s a bit…he’s going crazy. He’s been going out every night, getting piss drunk, dancing with every single girls around. I know that he’s not happy about this situation but it’s getting out of hand. Luckily the papparazzi haven’t found out or gotten any pictures but… he needs you Zayn. All of you or any of you guys."

"Alright. I’m on my way. Just take care of him until I get there. I’ll be there in a few hours." he promised, hanging up and heading toward the reception, booking a ticket for a plane leaving into ten minutes, he had to sprint through the terminals to get to the gate, getting on another plane headed towards another distresssed lover. Yanking the brim of his snapback lower over his eyes Zayn stepped out of the taxi, walking straight into the hotel, past the receptionists and up to the top floor, knocking on the door where he could hear hollering and screaming.

"Who is it?" someone called in response to his yell.

" ‘s me. Zayn." there was another yell before the door actually opened and the statuesque sultry Sophia stood in the doorway, dressed up and looking frantic.

"Oh thank god your here. Come in." she grabbed him by the hand, dragging him into the room. It was trashed, utterly and completely trashed, the bedding thrown around, tables and chairs overturned, curtains slashed to shred, glasses broken, juice stains all over the walls. And a very drunk Liam sprawled across the floor, breathing heavily.

"What the hell brought this on?" Zayn asked, dropping his bag.

"There were articles about us and it rubbed him the wrong way. Ill…leave you two alone." she gave him a soft smile, leaving out the door to an adjacent room.

"Liam? Leeyum. What’s wrong love?" Zayn dropped to his knees, sitting right next to his inebriated lover.

"Zee? Wha ye doin here?" Liam groaned, turning to Zayn with red rimmed eyes, reeking of beer.

"I came to see you. Why are you so unhappy love?" he asked, crawling closer, so that Liam’s head was resting on his lap. Liam sniffled, drunk heavy hands groping until Zayn got the hint, threading their fingers together.

" ‘M lonely. Miss you guys. Want to be there with you. Hate this country, hate the pap, hate that girl. She’s not you, this isn’t home." he sniffled, looking so down and defeated, lying on the floor of a trashed French hotel room that Zayn’s heart gave a pained jolt.

"Oh babe. It’s okay sweetie. Soon we’re going to all be together for Ni-Ni’s birthday and it’s going to be so much fun and everything will be okay. It’s only a little bit longer. Just a little bit longer." he hummed, pressing kisses to along his hair line, smoothing back the quiff that had been steadily mussing.

"My head hurts. I don’t feel good." he mumbled, alerting Zayn who helped him sit up, dashing into the bathroom to grab a bin, getting there just in time as he upchucked into the bin, groaning as it amplified the throbbing in his head.

"It’s okay babe. I’m right here. I’m not leaving anytime soon." hands rubbing at Liam’s back. Once he was done Zayn helped him to the bathroom, washing up and into a pair of sweats.

"Stay. Stay here, please." "Right here love." he called, shedding his shoes and cuddling under the covers, his lips pressed to Liam’s neck.

"You have a lot of making up to do tomorrow, don’t you babe?" Zayn hummed.

"Yeah, I was pretty stupid, wasn’t I?"

"You could never be stupid love. Not at all. You just…went a bit popstar. Rockstar more like it." he chuckled as Liam groaned, pinching his waist.

"Thank you. For coming." he said softly after a minute. Zayn cooed, fingers trailing up and down his spine.

"I’ll always be here for you guys, I love you."

"Love you too. Forever." his words unheard as the tall boy’s snores echoed in the room. He just chuckled to himself, staying for another minute before wiggling out of the bed, setting out to tidy up the room, before the paps found out that Liam had a rockstar moment and trashed his hotel room, stopping several times to help Liam as he stumbled to the bathroom to puke his insides, offering small comforts and kisses before tucking him back into bed. Around 7 or 8 in the morning he finished, tucking himself into bed right beside Liam who instinctively pulled him closer with arms around his small waist, where he hoped to get a few hours of sleep before getting up.

"Zayn, hey Zee." there was a hand nudging his shoulder, jarring him awake.

"Yeah Liam, you alright?"

"Aspirin?" the faint voice mumbled, groaning as the bed shifted. Zayn nodded, eyes half open as he sat up, fumbling on the side table for the pills he asked room service to deliver, hobbling over to the mini fridge to grab a cold bottle of water before heading back over to Liam, passing his pained lover the items, waiting till he swallowed the pills and making sure he drank half the bottle before laying them both back down, facing each other.

"How’re you feeling?" Zayn’s voice heavy with sleep that he had been deep in, getting only two hours of rest.

"Like shit. My head is practically throbbing." he groaned, breath spewing the heavy smell of alcohol.

"Mm, I’m not surprised babe. Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I remember drinking, a lot. And Sophia telling me something and I started yelling and some management guy called and said something about taking her to Niall’s party and I flipped out. Drank some more. When I woke up I drank some more. Then I heard your voice and I felt better. And you were singing and then…nothing." he said, reaching up for Zayn’s hand, knotting their fingers together.

"You were sad. I didn’t like it. You should never be sad Leeyum." he said softly.

"I couldn’t help it. I wasn’t sad. I was really really mad. We’re their puppets, whatever they say we’re at their every beck and call, doesn’t matter what we want. And I was just past caring at that point. I proper fucked up, didn’t I?" he asked with a disappointed sigh. Zayn tsked, free hand traveling to the back of Liam’s head, petting down the smalls hairs at the nape of his neck.

"No babe. You could never fuck up. It’s okay to be mad, but you can’t destroy your body. I love this body." his reached down to grab at Liam’s pec to emphasize his point, feeling satisfied when Liam let out a rough chuckle, their eyes staying closed as they took a moment to just reunite.

"How did you get here so fast?" Liam asked slowly, wincing as his throat scratched.

"I was already at the airport. Just got in from seeing Lou." he hummed, running his hand through Liam’s hair slowly, humming under his breath. "Is he feeling better now?" Liam asked, perking up slightly to pay attention.

"Yeah. Got his whole family out there and he’s a lot happier now. Doctor said his knee would be fine. Just needs alot of ice." Liam nodded, sighing, flooding their underover sanctuary with rank breath.

"Liam, I love you but you need to go and brush your teeth. Get dressed and proper. And then go and talk to Sophia. Poor thing is probably freaking out thinking you died of alcohol poisoning." Liam chuckled softly, heaving a sigh as I threw the covers off, letting the light seep in their faces. Liam whined but Zayn shoved him off the bed, watching as he grumbled and limped to the bathroom, ready to do Zayn’s bidding.

And he did. Liam went and apologized to Sophia, offering to fly out one of her friends for a few days to make up for it and she was nice enough, thanking him and taking him up on his offer. Zayn and Liam holed themselves up in his room, playing games until their eyes were red and they were feeling restless, before sneaking out either onto the roof or down the halls to harass the others guests until security caught them and had to chase them back into their room. Zayn didn’t mind the rug burn or bruises on his side, because Liam was smiling and laughing and there were no more tears in his eyes.

 

 

Sitting in the hotel room with Liam, feet kicked up on a pillow and both of them watching crappy sitcoms when his phone rang, Niall’s familiar ringtone.

"Hello babe." Zayn said, stifling a yawn into the crook of his arm as Liam tugged on his toes, raising his eyebrows in a silent question as to who was on the phone.

"Zee." Niall’s voice was low, filled with a kind of ache that set Zayn’s heart racing.

"What is it? What happened sweetie?" he asked, getting out of bed and instinctively reaching for his bag, tossing clothes in it haphazardly.

"Sick. Got food poisoning. Had to pump my stomach and it hurts. Hurts so bad." he whimpered, sounding so pained that it made Zayn just want to say zap and end up right by his side.

"Food poisoning. Are you alright now?" he asked, trying to remain calm for the little blonde who was probably close to tears.

"Yeah…no. I need someone here. I don’t like being surrounded by all these strangers. I feel stupid in front of all of them. Like a guinea pig. Keep asking me for autographs and stuff, constantly asking me how I am. Want one of the lads but they can’t come. Can you?" he asked, hiccuping and Zayn could see the tears streaming quietly down those rosy cheeks. He was probably holding the phone close to his ear, head pressed to his knees as the pulled close to his chest, huddled under the covers in need of privacy.

"I’m already on my way. Just…hold tight for just a bit longer, alright? I’m gonna book the first flight out of here and I’ll be there before you know it, okay? Just hold strong for a little bit. Okay babe?" he said, zipping up the duffel.

"Alright, hurry."

"Always." hanging up and shoving the phone in his backpocket.

"What happened? What’s wrong with Niall?" Liam asked, hovering over his shoulder, eyebrows knitted together in stress.

"Food poisoning. I’m flying out there right now. Gonna see if I can get a private plane. Need to get there asap." he mumbled to himself, shoving a beanie over his unruly hair. Liam nodded, helping him pack up the last of his stuff,

"Love you Liam. You gonna be okay now?" Zayn asked, pressing a kiss to Liams cheek as he nodded, grabbing Zayn up in a bear hug, lifting his feet off the ground, as he gave a surprised squeal, laughing hysterically.

"Thank you, for coming out love." Zayn just shrugged it off, giving him one last hug before heading off, toward the charter flight he had booked, heading to Perth, a nonstop 22 hours flight. Stepping off the plane nearly twenty four hours later Zayn groaned, hating his life right at that moment. Nonstop flights, and staying in countries long enough to get over the jetlag only to do it again. He wasn’t about this life and all he wanted to do was drop everything and find the nearest bed, or soft patch of floor to lay down in. But he couldn’t because Niall needed him.

He hailed a cab, keeping the sweater close around him even though it felt near sweltering out. The cabbie didn’t recognize him, thank god, and he checked his phone, seeing the name of the hospital where Niall was at, before telling the driver. It was a short few minutes later he was getting out, tossing the cash in the mans face, darting out of the car and through the sliding doors of the too clean hospital, his bag banging against the back of his knees.

"Niall Horan. Where is he?" he all but growled at the surprised nurse who looked taken back as he practically loomed over the top of the desk.

"Are you family?" the lady asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I’m one of his emergency contacts. Don’t pretend like you don’t know who I am. Just tell me where the fuck he is." he said, his exhaustion draining any attempts at being polite. But she didn’t seem to mind as she started breathing a little faster, a hand over her heart.

"Right away Mr. Malik. He’s in room 723." he didn’t hear the rest of what she was saying as he started running toward the room, darting past people in wheelchairs and candy strippers who yelled at him to slow down. He finally found it, storming inside while clutching at a stitch in his side. Niall was sitting up in bed, looking absolutely upset as someone in a suit stood over him, looking his boyfriend sitting up in bed, face drawn and sickly pale, hunched over and trying to protect him from words that Zayn didn’t hear.

"What the hell is going on? Who the fuck are you?" he asked, dropping his bag and walking up to that guy, pulling himself up to his full height, which wasn’t much as it was.

"I was just passing on a message to Mr. Horan. I’m sorry too, I didn’t want this but it was out of my hands." he clapped a hand on Niall’s shoulders which Zayn promptly plucked off with a glare, until the stranger was gone.

"Hey Niall. Sorry I took so long babe. How are you feeling?" he asked, crawling up the bed until he was sitting right by Niall’s side, taking his hand but the blonde wouldn’t meet his eyes.

"They said that you guys couldn’t come out for my birthday. We can’t spend my birthday together." Niall’s voice was monotone, avoiding looking at Zayn who froze, looking shocked at first, then furious altogether. He knew what this was about. Those bastards.

"Those fuckers. I didn’t think they would keep going." he sighed, running a hand through his greasey hair, not even had time to shower before leaving Liam’s.

"I’ll fix this. I’ll be right back Niall. Let me go catch him before he leaves." Zayn pressed a kiss to Niall’s head before jumping off the bed and out the door, not even bothering to put his shoes back on, leaving Niall in a state of confusion, the smallest bit of hope returning because if anyone could fix something then it would be Zayn. Ten minutes later he was coming back in, a heaviness in his eyes that weren’t there before but he pushed it aside, smiling at Niall as he crawled into bed beside him, an arm around his shoulders.

"How are you feeling babe? Any better?" he asked, hands running through the pale locks, revealing the chestnut brown natural hair that was slowly bleeding the blonde away. He would need to see Lou about bleaching it again.

"Better. I ate something and didn’t throw it back up. What was that about Zayn? Why wont they let you guys come out for my birthday?" he asked, looking at Zayn with big eyes, the bags under looking even bigger that Zayn knew he couldn’t tell him the truth. Atleast not now and ruin his day.

"It’s fine Niall. I took care of it. But nobody is coming out to Australia unfortunately." Niall’s distraught face was worth it when he spoke again.

"Instead we’re all going to Dubai for the weekend, with a beach house and a private beach. Just the five of us. Then you’re going back to Ireland to celebrate with your family for a few days." Niall was speechless the second Zayn said Dubai, his jaw dropping further and further with each passing word.

"B-but. How, I mean…how did you…what did you do?" he asked, biting his lip and jumping up and down in his seat, any signs of sickness already gone. Dubai. They were all going to Dubai.

"Sold my soul to the devil. But we’re going to be okay after this. No more all of us being shunted off to different parts of the world. I took care of it forever." _And you’re probably going to hate me forever._

"Seriously Zayn thank you. This is the best birthday present that anyone could have ever given me. I’m feeling like a thousand times better. I love you." Zayn grinned, reaching forward to kiss him, fast and hard, pulling away before anyone could walk in.

"There will be more of that at your birthday. At your amazing exotic birthday. Now, you get some rest and I’m gonna go and talk to the doctors and see when we can get you released. Or at least transferred. I nearly ran into a horde of girls looking for you. Security is really lax here and I don’t like it." Niall chuckled, looping his arm around Zayn and dragging him back into bed, holding on tight when he tried to fidget and move away.

"Niall!" he groaned, falling limp when the blonde didn’t give in.

"You look exhausted babe. Flying back and forth to everyone. Stay here. Rest. We can take care of all of that later."

"I’d rather take care of it now. because once I fall asleep I’m not getting up for three or four days atleast. Are feeling well enough to leave?" he asked,grabbing onto Niall’s hand as he shifted them, so that Zayn was stuck in the spoon he created.

"I feel a thousand times better now that you’re here. We're lucky to have you Zee. Thanks." Niall’s nose poked the back of his nose softly, kisses trailing down the fern tattoo slowly, little wet kisses, blowing on them, cold air making him shiver in delight.

"Alright alright enough. Clearly your feeling good enough to get out of here. The lads already have flights leaving tonight and we’ll meet them there." Zayn managed to wiggle out of the pale arms, slipping on his nikes to go find a nurse, or better yet a doctor. He wanted this birthday to be perfect. It may be the last time they could have a good time before the news spread and all hell broke loose.

But thinking that management would leave them alone was something that the boys had been naive to believe, especially Zayn who got the call as him and Niall were about to board the plane.

"Hold on a second Ni. I’m getting a call." he said, grabbing his phone and pressing the call button without even glancing at the caller i.d. Niall watched him, as his face fell, listening carefully to the voice on the other end.

"But we made a deal. One week and then-" he was cut off as the other voice got louder.

"That’s bullshit. Can’t this wait? All I want is one week. Please." the last word was a plea, desperate, and sounlike Zayn that Niall got nervous, stepping closer instinctively.

"No, No I don’t want that. Yeah, just-" he got cut off again, looking up and blinking rapidly, hands clenched at his side as he tried to stop himself from the onslaught of emotions.

"Yeah, yeah I understand. Yes. I fucking said okay. I’m going. Get off my fucking back." he snapped, pressing the end call button with such ferocity Niall feared he broke it.

"What is it? What’s wrong Zayn?" he asked, trying to wrap an arm around the dark haired lad but Zayn shrugged him off, shaking his head.

"You need to go Ni. I can’t come with you."

"What? Why not?" Niall asked, looking so distraught and confused that Zayn just wanted to jump off a bridge, because if he looked like this now he didn’t want to think of how he would react when he found out.

"I have to go see Pez. Time for me to play up our act I guess." he said with a shrug, rummaging through his bag for the wrapped present that he pressed into Niall’s hand with a kiss to the pale hands.

"I’m sorry. I’m so sorry."

"I thought that you tried. You said that you took care of everything. What happened?" Niall asked, reaching out and succeeding in grabbing the smaller tan hand, pulling Zayn closer to him.

"It’s just…It’s how I got them to agree to Dubai. I did something and it probably wasn’t smart but they’re gonna leave you guys alone. I just have to do this one thing. I promise that when we get together again I’ll give you the best birthday blowjob. Just, I have to do this, okay?" he asked, his arm snaking around the back of Niall’s head, holding his forehead close to his own. Niall could see the frantic look in those brown eyes, the edge of panic and the sheen of suppressed tears as he held Niall’s gaze fiercely, begging him to let him go.

"Okay. Okay Zayn. But please be safe. Don’t do anything crazy babe." he mumbled, feeling the muscles clenching his hair relax, the breathing against his chest calm down back to normal.

"I will. Don’t open that till your actual birthday. I love you babe." he said softly, pushing foerward so that his lips molded themselves to Niall’s, so right and familiar, starting the fluttering feeling in his gut and making the heat travel from his heart to the very tips of his fingers.

"I know. I love you too. We’ll miss you." Zayn nodded, forcing himself to step away, dropping Niall’s hand so that he could grab his bag, giving him one last hug before he stood back, watching as the blonde headed boy wiped at his face, a wet streak across his cheeks but he braved and gave Zayn a smile, waving as he walked through the terminal, those big doors closing behind him, leaving Zayn standing there in the middle of another airport, tired, alone and close to tears but there was no one there for him.

 

 

 It was after a fantastic week in Dubai, that felt slightly empty with the one empty space in their midst, and another relaxing one at home with their families the boys waited in the middle of Heathrow Airport. They stood at the terminal, waiting for their little Bradford Boy to descend from the escalator, right into their arms. It hurt them, that he couldn’t be with them, in the beautiful exotic country, and it made them anxious when Niall told them exactly what Zayn had said. What had he done to get them here? They didn’t care, just wanting the boy back in the midst after a most likely exhausting week or two being carted around with Perrie and her band. Niall was the first to see him, nudging the others who glanced in his direction, grinning to themselves.

He was dressed in an oversized sweater, probably Louis’s since it was the closest to him in size, a beanie snug on his head but his fringe hanging out of the edge of the clothe hat, falling in his eyes, the oversized glasses that Zayn needed perched on his button nose, slipping ever so slowly. He was standing slightly hunched over with the weight of his bags and the sleepy soft edges that they could see. He rubbed his eyes languidly, stumbling to get off the moving steps, nearly tripping over his own two feet. They laughed quietly, watching him right himself, tiny closed fists rubbing at swollen sleep deprived eyes, before knocking the glasses back into place, the slight squint still there.

"Hi." he said, grinning up at his boyfriends who were quick to pull him in for a hug, right into their midst. He laughed that soft sweet little giggle, burying his head into the first chest, which happened to be Liam’s.

"Missed you guys. Missed this, all of us together." he said, dropping his bags so that he could reach out for the others, completing the group hug.

"We missed this too Zayn. It’s okay though, We’re all together now." Louis said, placing a kiss on the ink dark hair affectionately, missing the way that Zayn froze up a little, playing it off as a shiver. "Yeah, that’s-" he was cut off as a huge yawn overtook him, mouth opening wide and eyes squeezing shut.

"Someone is obviously tired." Niall teased, reaching over to run his hands through the soft hair, smiling faintly as Zayn pushed into the touch subconsciously, purring slightly.

"Well of course he is. Come on love. Let’s get you home and into bed."

"Only if the rest of you are there as well." he said, letting Louis and Niall lead him away, Liam and Harry grabbing his bags.

"Well ofcourse. What’s a bedtime without a proper cuddle?"

 

He was fast asleep by the time that Liam and Harry got the bags situated in the boot of the trunk, joining them in the back, his head resting on Niall’s shoulder, mouth hanging open as his faint snores echoes softly in their ears.

"He just conked out the second he sat down." Louis said, with an affectionate giggle, pressing a kiss to his bare neck.

"No. Later. ‘M tired." the faint murmurs coming form Zayn as he whined against the touch, burrowing further into Niall’s side, sniffling slightly as his nose pressed against the pale neck.

"Ssh, go back to sleep babe. It was just Louis being silly." Niall aimed a kick at said boy, getting a wounded look in return.

"All I did was kiss him. Can’t even kiss my boyfriend in private now either." Louis humphed, making Zayn feel guilty, even though he was barely conscious. Forcing himself to move he shifted, pulling away from Niall’s grip and turning to Louis, pulling his knees up to his chest and curling arund Louis’s side, pressing a kiss to the first patch of bare skin he touched, his ear.

"Love you Lou. Later we’ll kiss a lot. Now, sleep." Louis chuckled, obviously placated as he tugged Zayn half onto his lap, the dark head falling on his shoulder, knees tucked under one armpit and a lapful of Zayn to keep him satisfied. The other lads stayed silent, letting Zayn steal a few moments of rest that they knew he lost in coming to their aid, until they reached the house.

"Just let him alone. I got him." Liam said, stepping out the car and reaching inside, careful as he slung Zayn’s arms around his neck and somehow maneuvered the petite brunette into his arms, only getting faint mumbles that he shushed away with little kisses. He carried him through the doors and up to their bed, tucking him right in the middle of the custom made bed, watching as he immediately curled up, the white comforters pulled up to his chin, one hands thrown over his face, looking so cuddly and small, making them want nothing more then to kiss every patch of tan skin. Harry and Niall clambered onto the bed, right at his sides, throwing their arms over him, pressing kisses as Harry gently pulled his glasses off and set them to the side. Liam and Louis finished took the outer edges, reaching out to each other, linking arms over the others who were slowly joining Zayn in sleep. The vacation wasn’t what they had intended it to be, but it was over and they were with each other finally.

And if Zayn came downstairs the next morning, swaddled in the comforters that were heavy on his shoulders, dragging and getting caught under his feet as he smiled sleepily up at them, Harry couldn’t help it as he pushed him against the counter, crowding close as he pressed hard lustful kisses over those slick swollen pink lips until Zayn was practically salivating, arching into the touch of Liam’s hands running up and down his body, pushing the blankets aside. They couldn’t help it if they carried him right back up to bed, waking Louis and Niall in the process and spending the rest of the morning there, ignoring the calls and messages in forgotten phones as they got reacquainted in ways that they loved.

 

 

The news broke the front papers a day later, shocking all of them as they read over the headlines.

_One Direction’s Zayn Malik is engaged to Perrie Edwards_

_Zayn Malik and Perrie Edwards Engaged!_

_Zayn Malik put a ring on it?_

_Popstar’s Engaged! The Next Royal Wedding?_

"What the fuck? Have you guys seen these headlines?" Harry asked, tossing the magazines across the floor in disgust, the others picking them up, the same surprised looks on their faces.

"That can’t be true." Niall snorted, while simultaneously looking at the picture of Perrie’s ring even closer.

"Where’s Zayn? Le’s not jump to any conclusion without hearing what he has to say." Louis said, being the sane controlled one, for once.

"I think he had to go meet with Modest today. Said he was gonna meet us at the arena whenever he was done." Harry said, glancing at his phone.

"Fuck that. We’r going down to Modest right now to find out what the fuck is going on. Liam growled, tugging on his boots and heading toward their car before the other lads could even comprehend what was going on. With one last glance at each other they chased after Liam, Louis shoving him aside before he could drive off in his anger. The office seemed on edge as they stopped through, simpering over them, asking them if they needed anything, running after them as they walked purposefully toward the conference room the assistant had directed them to. Slamming the doors open they stomped in, taking in the scene in front of them. Three or four executives practically hovering over their boyfriend who was sitting hunched over, hands buried deep in his pockets, practically glaring at his lap. The executives stepped back, glancing at the rest of the band who glared at them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Niall spoke, looking around in confusion.

"Yeah, that’s exactly what we wanted to know. Somebody better start explaining who the fuck spread the rumor that Zayn is engaged to the barbie." Liam said, with a sneer at the doll’s mention.

"No rumors this time." one of them said, a smile on his face.

"Well he’s not really engaged to her, are you Zayn?" Harry asked, going from confident to so unsure in a matter of seconds.

"Aren’t you going to congratulate him boys? He’s a one woman man now." the shorter of all the men said, with a particularly sinister smile.

"Show them the ring." he practically ordered Zayn who shook his head, keeping his eyes on his lap. "Zayn, you know what you have to do. You said you would do it." the short man leered, snatching something out of Zayn’s loose grip a flash of silver that was the slim band, a single diamond inset in the middle. Their stomachs turned as they saw the ring.

"Bullshit. Zayn would never willingly propose to her. What did you do to him?" Liam hissed, fists clenching and trying to tower of th short suited man.

"Nothing. He was the one who proposed. Now be a good boy and put on your ring." H held out the little silver hoop, a mocking grin on his face as if he already won.

"I told you, I wont wear a ring." Zayn finally said something, turning to look at him.

"And we’ve told you that you have to."

"Fuck you man. I wont." he snapped, standing suddenly, throwing aside his chair as he stomped out, still unable to meet his boyfriends eyes.

"What the fuck did you do to him? Why are you making him do this?" Louis snarled as Harry and Niall went after him.

"Were not physically forcing him. He agreed, after a little bit of coaxing and negotiating."

"And threatening." Paul spoke up from where he had been lurking in the corner, watching the encounter go down before finally stepping forward.

"Threatening? What do you mean threatening? Did you fucking touch him?" Liam growled, stepping forward and fisting the front of the little man’s expensive suit.

"Nothing. We just told him what we planned to do and he was the one who proposed."

"Bullshit. You gave him no choice. It was either he suffers or one of the others suffer. And you knew that he would never let that happen." Paul said, tired of hearing their lies. Job on the line or not these were his boys.

"Can you just tell us what the fuck is going on right now? Before I lose my mind?" Louis yelled, glaring at all the adults in the room.

"In between going to see all of you he’s been having to come back here. At first they were gonna set Harry up with Cara Delevigne, but he fought them on it, saying that harry didn’t need more shit to deal with. he spews some shit about all the Harry’s girls who made up the fanbase, so they gave up that idea. Then they were gonna get Louis engaged to Eleanor." Louis’s blood drained as he glanced at Liam who immediately reached for his hand, squeezing reassuringly.

"But Zayn threw the biggest fit, promised that he would expose them for the bastard that they were, swore like hell until they gave in. They tried to make Liam cart Sophia around but he shut them down. They were mad that he was blowing them off so much so they said that none of them could go to Austrailia for Niall’s birthday. And gave him an ultimatum. They said that it would have to be him, if he was so adamant that the others be left alone. He didn’t want to. God, he was so upset, he kept fighting and fighting but he finally gave in and promised that he would be their scapegoat. You lot had to make some sacrifices for your relationship but Zayn took the fall entirely. Make sure he doesn’t tell you anything less then that. You know he tends to lie." Paul said, glaring at the execs who looked nonplussed

"You guys are right assholes to do that to him."

"Yeah but we’re the assholes who own you." the short shit said, smug and content.

"Yeah, only for three more years. And you can believe we’re gonna make those three years hell for you. And as soon as we drop you we’re gonna blacklist your name, whose gonna wanna work with you after that. You’ll be done." Louis spat at their feet, not even bothering to wait for a response as he followed after Liam, in search of the incredible boy who jumped and took the bullet for him, for all of them.

"Did you guys find him?" Louis asked harry and Niall who were running back toward him.

"No! And he’s not answering his phone. "

"Alright, don’t panic. Just think. This is Zayn. Where does he like to go when he’s upset?" Liam asked, eyebrows drawing together in concentration.

"The loft. He always goes there when he’s mad at us." Niall said, referring to the industrial loft that Zayn bought and had converted to an art studio/ graffitti area/place to go when he didn’t want to see his boyfriends, or just needed an escape.

"Well duh. Come on, let’s check it out." Harry said, jogging ahead, not bothering to wait for Paul to bring the car, setting out on foot, the others trying to keep up. It wasn’t that far from where they were, getting there in five minutes, panting and out of breath as they hurtled through the door, finding the spare key ontop of the door.

"Zayn? Zee are you here babe?" Louis called, all of them splitting up, Niall and Louis heading upstairs to the sleeping area while Harry and Liam scoured the main floor.

"Did you guys find him?"

"No Ni." Harry said, emerging from the kitchen. Liam ignored them, walking towards the bathroom, knowing he was there when there was a small sniffle from behind the closed shower curtains.

"Hey Zayn." he said softly, sitting on the the outside edge of the tub, leaving the curtains where they were.

"I’m sorry." the faint whisper hurt his heart, the actual regret that was there, like he thought it was all his fault.

"Oh love, you don’t have anything to be sorry for."

"Do you hate me?" Liam physically winced, knowing that Zayn was probably curled up, his head buried in his arms as he waited with tensed shoulder for the yes.

"Never."

"Well you should. I’m engaged Liam. And it’s not to any of you lads." choking on his sobs but they were still there, tearing at Liam’s insides in fury and guilt. He should have done something, instead of piling his problems on Zayn he should have left him alone. If he hadn’t been flying out to all of them so much management wouldn’t have gotten pissed.

"It’s not real. It’s a lie, a game to them. In my eyes you belong to us and only us."

"But to everyone else I’m hers. I don’t want to be anyone else’s but yours. All of yours." Liam couldn’t take it anymore, whipping the barrier away, looking at Zayn who looked so small and helpless, fist shoved between his teeth to muffle the sobs, red rimmed eyes and mussed frantic hair that looked like fingers had gone through it several times.

"It doesn’t matter what everyone else thinks. Your ours and we’re yours. Your our little boyfriend who likes to pretend to be big and bad but he likes to cuddle and he’s super protective. He beat up a guy who badmouthed Louis, took on our management more times in one week then all of us combined over the past three years, flew to four different countries back and forth to London because we needed him. And you took the bullet so that we could have an amazing week in Dubai, just us."

"Zayn we literally owe you everything. I could have been in your shoes." Louis came up from the doorway, sitting on front of Zayn in the small tub, hugging his knees.

"Or me." Harry seconded, perching on the edge of the tub, reaching out to touch Zayn’s shoulder.

"You took a dive so that I could have the best birthday. But it wasn’t because you weren’t there. All I need in my life is you four lads. That’s all I need to be happy.” Niall said, kneeling beside Liam.

Zayn just shook his head, biting harder in his fist as he sucked in a deep breath, refusing to look at any of them, instead burying his head in his lap. He looked absolutely distaught, curled up in the porcelain tub that all they wanted to do was pull him into their embrace and piece him together with their kisses and soft reassurances.

"Come on Zayn. We’re leaving right now." Harry said, standing up with a bright look in his eyes, a look he got with an idea.

"W-where?" he asked, wiping his face aggressively.

"Away. We’re going to go somewhere,. anywhere. We’re going on a roadtrip. Come on." Harry said, looking imploringly at all of them. They all needed this, especially Zayn who spent most of his vacation coming after them.

"B-but promo? And I have to do another sighting with Perrie." Niall groaned, standing up as well.

"Fuck promo. Fuck management, fuck everything right now. We’re leaving right now and we’re just going to keep on driving. We’ll stop for gas and food but we’re going to stay on the road for hours, days, let’s just run away for a little while." he said, knowing that Liam and Louis were already in on the idea.

"I’m tired of traveling. I just want to sleep with you guys for a really long time." Zayn said, looking at them with eyes that had bags for miles and a weariness that most people got with old age and wisdom beyond younger years.

"We’ll sleep in the car. We’ll be together. No risk of interruption or people coming after us." Liam said, holding out his hand for Zayn to take, he glanced at it, nibbling at his bottom lip before nodding and letting himself be hauled to his feet. They were going to have to talk about the engagement soon, and what it does to their relationship but right now they only focused on Zayn as they wrapped their arms around him, feeling his shudder shudder as he tried to get a hold on himself.

"It’s okay Zayn. When we’re out of here you can breathe, when we’re far far away from here and these people." Louis reassured softly, pressing a kiss when his chest stuttered, knowing the feeling of being trapped and weights on your heart. The heaviness of responsibility and growing up before your age, the pressure of guilt and a need to protect.

 

 

They made another stop just outside of Aberdeen, the window car frosting slightly at the colder climate here. Zayn huffed into his closed fists, watching the way that the sun seemed to be peeking out from the edges of the horizon, his head falling on Liam’s chest as the slow rise and fall comforted him. They were still there, Niall’s arm reassuringly wrapped around his waist, and Louis and Harry’s frequent looks back. Louis said that they would take turns keeping the driving until they simply ran out of road. He sat up as Harry passed him a hot chocolate, pressing a kiss to his hand cold lips jolting him out of his half sleepy daze.

"You alright babe?" Louis whispered, careful not to wake the other two. He nodded, manuevering out of Niall’s grip.

"Gonna stretch my feet." he muttered, keeping the blanket pulled around his shoulders with one hand as he crawled out of the huge range rover, bracing himself as the winds greeted him, a wake in the face from the heat of the car and he was sorely tempted to just go back in there, but the colors in the sky were just so enticing.

Taking a few steps of his creaky stiff limbs he walked out of the parking lot and to the edge of a barred cliff that overlooked a small town, lights dim and dark, vague shadows emerging as the colors took the sky, pinks and purples, rimmed oranges lighting up the blues that would overtake them. "Hey, you alright there?" Harry emerged, hands shoved in his pockets as he stood beside him. Zayn nodded, offering his blanket so that it covered both of them.

"When do you think we’ll see things Harry? Like be able to do this forever. Just be able to drive and run and go places and actually see?" he asked with a wistful sigh.

"Whenever this all dies down. When there’s no more fans or expectations and the music is all gone. Then it will just be the five of us and we can keep driving or flying or riding until we fall off the face of the eath completely."

"And finally breathe?" Harry knew. He knew what Zayn was saying because he could feel those urges and wants in him as well. They all could.

"Yeah, we can finally live." he said pulling Zayn closer to him, a kiss in his drooping fringe as Zayn put his head on his shoulder, soaking in the freedom as they stood on the edge of the cliff, just standing. Nothing telling them no or yes. It was all their decision.

And when the others woke up and saw Zayn fast asleep between them, like he had never left Harry kept mum, keeping their conversation safe tucked in his heart. And as they stepped out of the car in the town of Thurso at the very tip of Scotland they woke up their dark haired boyfriend and watched as he stepped out, blankets clutched like a shield, hair limp and so soft, eyes relaying that smile that was on his face and yes, he could finally breath. He watched them back, the content smiles on their faces and he knew, right then and there that this is what he wanted. He wanted forever and all the days after with these lads, right here, there, anywhere. As long as he could always be with them because they helped him breathe.


End file.
